Lodovica Comello
Lodovica Comello (born April 13, 1990) is an Italian actress, singer, TV and radio host. She is best known for portraying Francesca Caviglia on the Disney Channel Original Series, Violetta. Life and Career 'Early life' Lodovica Comello was born on April 13, 1990 in San Daniele del Friuli in Friuli-Venezia Giulia, the second daughter of Anna Lizzi and Paolo Comello. Comello demonstrated her passion for art taking acting, dance, guitar lessons from a very young age. It was for this reason that at the age of seven, she attended a dance course in a school in her native country, she also took classical and electric guitar lessons. At eleven years of age she began singing studies. Subsequently, she attended the Manzini scientific high school in San Daniele, taking part in some local literary competitions. In 2008 she participated in some Friulian music festivals, such as in the singing event Percoto Canta where she sings the song Qualcosa che non c'è by Elisa. In the same year she graduated and auditioned to enter the MAS in Milan which she attended between 2009 and 2011. During these years, she was chosen to be one of the choristers and to be part of the corps de ballet in the musical : Il mondo di Patty - Il musical più bello, between December 2009 and early 2010 and for : Antonella in concerto. In addition, she appears in the concert film : Il mondo di Patty - La festa al cinema. She currently lives between Buenos Aires and Italy due to the recordings of Violetta, the first co-production between Disney Channel Latin America, Europe, Middle East, Africa and Pol-Ka Producciones. Violetta is her first participation in multinational television. Comello is fluent in Italian, Spanish, and English. '2012-present: ''Violetta In 2011 she is offered the opportunity to participate in the casting for a new series. After being selected, she travels to Buenos Aires where she attends an intensive Spanish course to play the role of Francesca in the telenovela Violetta, produced by Disney Channel and Pol-ka Producciones. The series was broadcast in May 2012 simultaneously on Disney Channel Italy and Disney Channel Latin America and achieved good success, so much so as to be confirmed as a second season for 2013, in which the Comello character also reappears. In the Italian edition the Comello is dubbed by Eva Padoan. He also records the webseries Francesca's videoblog in which she is the protagonist. For Italy he sings the song I believe, Italian version of the Spanish Te creo. Between August 2013 and the following March the tour entitled Violetta - The concert, begins, which also stops in the main cities of Latin America, Spain, France and Italy ; also double the character of Britney Davis for the animated film Monsters University. During this time she received a nomination for the Kids' Choice Awards Argentina as her favorite TV actress. At the end of October 2013, the first solo single entitled Universo was released as an anticipation of the album of the same name, which went on sale on November 19 in Italy, Spain and Argentina, and subsequently in Poland. The album was produced by MAS and distributed by Sony Music; two other singles are subsequently released: Otro Día Más and I Only Want to Be with You, a reinterpretation of the song by British singer Dusty Springfield. The disc reaches the twenty-second position in the FIMI ranking and the twelfth in the Poland Albums Top 50. To advertise the disc, he holds various meetings to sign copies of the CD in some Italian cities and is a guest of the program "Quelli che il calcio". '''2015-2017: Mariposa, the tour and other projects In January 2015 the single Todo el resto no cuenta was released, which precedes the release of his second album Mariposa, which ranks at the thirteenth position of the FIMI. February marks the beginning of his first solo tour, the Lodovica World Tour. The tour touches various cities in Italy and France, Spain, Portugal, Belgium and Poland. The concerts in Rome and Milan are fully booked. The tour ends on October 25, 2015 in Naples. Sin usar palabras is released as a second single on April 24, 2015. In February 2015, the singer is a guest on the Sunday Live program, in which she performs with the song Todo el resto no cuenta, she also participates in And then there is Cattelan, and in the following months she was also invited to other foreign television programs, such as Got Talent Portugal. At the beginning of April she made her debut as a writer with her first book, a sort of personal diary entitled Tutto il resto non important and subsequently she was a guest at the Giffoni Film Festival, where she is one of the coaches of the Web Talent Show linked to the film Inside Out. September 2015, through its Twitter account, Comello announces that it will be the presenter of the TV program Italia's Got Talent, produced by Sky and aired on Sky Uno and on TV8 in 2016. In May 2016, it releases the new single Non cadiamo mai, che presents during the final of the seventh edition of Italia's Got Talent. Since September 5, 2016, he has conducted the first music game show on board a car on TV8 Singing in the Car. In 2016 he takes part in the film Poveri ma rich and leads the talent show Kid's Got Talent with Claudio Bisio. In February 2017 he participated in the sixty-seventh Sanremo Festival with the song Il cielo non mi basta, reaching the final and finishing in twelfth place. In May 2017 the new single 50 Shades Of Colors is released. In the same month, the mini-tour, # Noi2 Tour, which touches Rome, Milan and Udine, to promote the new singles, is sponsoring the new perfume by Giorgio Armani, Sky di Gioia. On May 17, 2017, the singer performed at the TIM Cup final with the new single 50 Shades Of Colors, the cover of Mina's blue bubbles and the Italian anthem. In June 2017, the singer participated in the Summer Festival with the song 50 Shades Of Colors. During the summer tour, he presents the unpublished Changed my life, written by Alessandro Ubi Hueber and Marco Elfo Buongiovanni. In October he appears in the videoclip of In The Town, single by Sergio Sylvestre and Gabry Ponte. In October he is guest of the fifth episode of the seventh edition of Chi ha incastrato Peter Pan ?. In November 2017, the singer performed at Milano Music Week at Samsung District Live. In addition, he participates on Rai 1 as judge at the Zecchino d'Oro 2017 in the third episode. On December 6, 2017 he takes part in the lighting ceremony of the Christmas tree in Piazza Duomo in Milan, and performs a Christmas-themed musical performance. On 20 December 2017 he was a guest at the concert in Milan of the Italian singer L'Aura. He also takes part in the film Poveri ma ricchissimi, sequel to the blockbuster film Poveri ma ricchi (Poor but rich love). At the same time she continues her social commitment by participating as an activist in "Every Child is my Child", a project for which Comello is co-author of the book of the same name published by Salani Editore. 2018-present: Run, Radio 105 and other projects ''' Since February 2018 he has been a contributor to the online magazine ''Lisa'' ('L'ove 'I'nspire 'S'hare 'A'dvise), created by the Condé Nast Italia brand, and is the face of the promotional spot. In the same month he launched the digital project Una canzone per me, aimed at all aspiring musicians and composers, with the aim of involving them in the composition of the singer's new single. She is also reconfirmed as host of Italia's Got Talent for the third consecutive edition. On April 21, 2018 he performs in concert at the Golden Spring Night in Ravenna. On May 22, she publishes the single Run, written by Agnese Bighin on the occasion of the project "A song for me" launched by the singer herself. Comello is also the protagonist of a special aired on Sky on May 21, which tells the contest and in which he presents a preview of the single. Since September 2018, he has conducted the "Mi Piace" (I Like It) program on '''Radio 105 in the company of Barty Colucci, Gibba and Claudio Cannizzaro. Double the character of Miki in the animated feature Smallfoot - My snow friend, in Italian cinemas in October 2018. In the same month he leads the Mix And Match program, broadcast on Sky Uno. In March 2019 she is confirmed as the protagonist of the new fiction produced by Fox and Publispei, entitled Extravergine ''(''Extravirgin). Lodovica, played the role of Dafne, the series aired in Italy in the Autumn of 2019, on the channel of SKY : Fox Life. Private Life On 1 April 2015 she married the producer Tomas Goldschmidt in a civil ceremony (in her native country). On October 31, 2019 Lodovica reveals through an Instagram post that she and Tomas are expecting their first child, a baby boy. Filmography Cinema * Monsters University, italian voice of Britney Davis (2013) * Inside Out, italian voice of Joy (2015) * Poveri ma ricchi, directed by Fausto Brizzi (2016) * Poveri ma ricchissimi, directed by Fausto Brizzi (2017) * La principessa e l'aquila, italian narrating voice (2017) * Smallfoot, italian voice of Miki (2018) Television * Violetta ''(2012-2015) * ''Il videoblog di Francesca [Francesca's video blog] (2012, video series) * Un posto al sole [A Place in the Sun] (in 2016 ; cameo) * Romolo ''+ Giuly (in 2019 ; cameo) * ''Extravergine [Super-virgin] (2019) Others television projects ' * ''Italia's Got Talent (Sky Uno, TV8, dal 2016) TV Presenter * World Youth Day - Cracovia Special (TV2000, 2016) * Singing in the Car (TV8, 2016-2017) Presenter * Kid's Got Talent (TV8, 2016-2017) Presenter * Festival di Sanremo 2017 (Rai 1, 2017) Competitor * Zecchino d'Oro (Rai 1, 2017) Judge * Mix And Match (Sky Uno, 2018 - ongoing) * Up! Xmas - Disco di Natale ''(''Up! Xmas - Christmas)'' CD'' (TV8, 2019) * Sanremo in the Sky (Sky TG24 2020) Videoclip '''Lodo has appeared in various music videos of other singers : * Volare ''(To fly) - Fabio Rovazzi and Gianni Morandi (2017) * ''In The Town - Gabry Ponte and Sergio Sylvestre (2017) Awards * 2013 - Kids' Choice Awards Argentina (Nomination - Favorite TV actress for Violetta) * 2014 - '#FWEnVivoAwards '() External Links * * * * * Trivia Gallery References Category:Lodovica Comello Category:People Category:Females Category:Family Category:Actresses Category:Singers